My Only Heart
by KittyandKat
Summary: C/B Post NM OOCish. Bella never went through her phase in the books, and instead became her own person, refusing to allow Edward's leaving ruin her. On her birthday, Charlie gives Bella a plane ticket to Italy. Volterra, Italy. While touring, she runs into Alice, who gets them in trouble with the Volturi. Bella catches the attention of a Volturi leader. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

**Recently, I've been reading some Twilight fanfics, and I came across a lot of Caius/Bella books and fell in love. I will admit, I am not a huge fan of the movies and I'm not that much of a fangirl, but while reading some of these fanfics, I knew I had to write one.  
**

**I hope that you enjoy, and I'm sorry that it will not have much going on in this first chapter. It's supposed to be an introductory chapter, if that makes any sense...**

**Enjoy!**

_Bella's POV_

I sat on the porch steps that day, reflecting back on the year previous. It was the day before my nineteenth birthday, and, just a year ago, Edward had left me. I was heartbroken, sure, and they did find me in the forest, but after that, I was determined to change. Not for anyone else, but for me. I was sick of being the weak, pushover Bella that everyone else knew. I wanted to be different.

So, I became different. Through willpower of my own, I changed myself. My wardrobe changed, and I actually wore some of the things that before, with Edward, I would never dare. I have new friends, too. I still hang out with Jessica and Angela, sometimes, but I made friends with the La Push pack, rekindling my relationship with Jacob and becoming friends with so many more. Paul, Jared, Seth, Quill, Leah, Embry... Even Sam and Emily. I started spending my time over there more and more, and soon enough, I forgot about Edward's involvement with my life. I was no longer the meek Isabella Marie Swan that everyone knew previously. I was the headstrong, stubborn, kickass (according to Paul) Bella that everyone knew and love. Life had never been better for me.

I graduated school as valedictorian, which caused my dad to be so overcome by joy that he bought me a laptop to do college work on instead of the dinosaur in my room. Since I went to a community college not even a twenty minutes drive from here, I stayed at my dad's to save money. I still worked at the store with Mike, though we don't talk that much anymore. He's been all involved with his newest fling, Meagan. At least, that's what I think her name is.

Anyways, I had a bright future laid out in front of me. Sure, I hadn't dated since the Edward fiasco, but when the right person presented himself, I would probably go for him. There is no reason that I shouldn't be happy because of the Cullen's. One day, I wanted to settle down with the right guy, get married, have kids. I wanted that kind of life. I realized soon after the Cullen's left that the vampire life wouldn't have been for me. I just don't think I was made for immortality, and, now that they're gone, it was proven that I was not meant to be with Edward for the rest of eternity.

No, I'm not angry at them. At least, not anymore. Edward, I do not think that I would ever be happy thinking about him, but he was my first love and I will always have that connection with him. But it was never meant to be. Alice just wanted me as a dress-up doll, and now, I came to realize that I hated being treated like that, but she would always be my friend. Rosalie and I would never be friends, I knew that much. So when she left it was no big shock. Emmett, however, I think I miss the most. He would always be my big brother. Jasper, I didn't blame him at all for what happened at my eighteenth birthday party. I cut my finger and spilled blood, he was just unable to control himself. Carlisle and Esme would always be like my second parents, and I will always think of them fondly. But, I've moved on. I'm happier with who I am now then who I was then.

"Bella!" my father called out the front door. Charlie, I have improved my relationship with greatly. Ever since I moved here, I had neglected him and left to hang out with the Cullen family, but now, I've spent more time with him and we have that close father-daughter relationship I've always wanted.

"What is it, Dad?" I asked as I stood and turned around.

"Why don't you come in here for a moment? I have a surprise for you." he chuckled at my confused expression, but ushered me inside.

"Dad, my birthday isn't until tomorrow! Can't it wait?" I asked as I was pulled inside.

"Now, Bella, I know that you've said that you've always wanted to go Europe..." he started as we walked into the kitchen together. A little gift bag with a bow sat on the table, causing me to become increasingly suspicious.

"Dad..." I said in a warning voice. "What is this?"

"A plane ticket and a passport." my dad grinned wildly at my stunned expression. "I couldn't afford the tour through Europe, but I had enough to buy you a plane ticket and passport to Italy! You start in Volterra, then you tour throughout the country! It's a two week long trip! I've had it all arranged with your teachers and I have the makeup work all piled up in my room. You can take it with you during the flight for something to do!"

"Dad..." I whispered in awe. "This is amazing! Thank you so much!" I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a massive hug. "This is the best birthday present ever!"

I had always wanted to go to Europe, but I wanted to go to Italy the most. I had Italian roots through my family, and my grandmother on my mother's side taught me how to speak a lot of Italian and to cook some Italian dishes. Before she died, I had always sat and listened to her speak in Italian, telling me stories of her country of origin and how beautiful it was there. It had been a dream of mine to go there and see for myself where she came from.

"You leave in a few hours. I already have most of your things packed." my father stated. "You should go up and make sure that you have everything."

I smiled at my dad and released him. "Okay!"

I bounced up the stairs excitedly, darting towards my room. I couldn't wait to call everyone and tell them! I wonder what we would do about the party I had been planning... perhaps after I came back? I wasn't sure.

Everything seemed so perfect at that moment in time, and I prayed that it would stay that way.

**I promise the next chapter will be better! I hate first chapters, and first chapters hate me. Please REVIEW, and I will see you next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for so many reviews! I hadn't expected that this story would get so many in such a short period of time! You guys are amazing!**

**I hope to see more of you next time! And by the way, the flight times and drive times I have on here are just rough estimates, I really have no clue how long it would take. So don't really rely on that to be actual fact. **

**Enjoy!**

_Bella's POV_

The flight to Italy took about fifteen hours, and I got to the grand city of Volterra just as the sun was rising in the country. At this time, I would be sleeping at home, but since I slept a lot on the plane, I thought that I would be okay for the day, provided that I took a nap or two. And drank coffee. That would help too.

When we arrived, I went and got my luggage, got a cab, and started to drive to the hotel that my dad set me up in. I wasn't sure exactly how nice it was or what kind of service it provided, but I simply chose not to worry about it. I would sleep and shower there for a night or two, but that's it. Then I would continue to tour throughout Italy. Just thinking about it got me excited!

At first, my Italian was a little rusty, but after awhile, I was okay. My father also somehow provided me with euros to pay everything in, something that really surprised me. How he got a hold of this money was beyond me, but I chose not to think about it.

When we arrived at the hotel, after about a half hour drive, I thanked the cab driver and paid the correct amount, leaving a nice tip as well. The hotel certainly looked nice from the outside, but who knows about the inside?

I was wearing a nice tank top that looked like it was made out of white lace and a pair of nice denim shorts, since I knew it would be warm in Italy. It was a wise choice, because even though it's only been sunrise for an hour, it was starting to heat up quickly.

My sandals flopped noisily as I raced across the street, avoiding traffic, coming to a stop in front of the hotel. I readjusted my grip on my suitcase and the strap of my duffel bag on my shoulder before I entered the building, feeling the air conditioning hit my face as I stepped through the door.

I went and checked in, absentmindedly chatting with the hotel receptionist while doing so. I told her about my vacation and she wished me the best of luck. Nice lady.

It took me awhile to find my room, but when I did, I was pleasantly surprised. It looked very nice, with a TV and an air-conditioning unit in the corner. The single bed had red sheets, and when I touched them they were very soft. I threw my bags on top of the bed and plopped down, sighing and running my fingers through my hair. What to do first...

I decided that the best thing to do was to just walk. The receptionist said that there was a tourist office not far from here, so I decided to make that my first destination point for the day. After that, I wasn't sure. Rubbing my eyes, I made sure to ask where a good coffee shop was. I think I would need it.

Standing up again, I grabbed my duffel back and walked into the bathroom, refreshing myself. I also needed to put on sun screen.

I made sure to pack my purse with my cell phone, room key, sunscreen, extra money, and everything I would really need for a busy day touring around Italy. I also made sure I changed my watch to the correct time in this part of Italy, so I would have a way to tell time. At the last moment, I chose to put on a pair of sneakers, a comfier choice then sandals. If I would be walking, I think that that would be the wiser choice. I also placed my book I was reading on the plane in my bag too, just in case I found the perfect place to read and I felt that I needed a break.

When I stepped outside, I felt that it had warmed up some, but nothing too unbearable yet. My watch said that it was seven-thirty, and the morning rush was just starting to pick up speed. While walking, I idly wondered if there was any possible way I could rent a scooter or a car to drive... But that would just be lazy. I could walk, and if it was too far away I could hire a taxi.

By eight, I had found the tourist office, and, luckily, they were opened. I walked inside and greeted the woman behind the counter, before asking for a map and the way to the closest coffee shop. She gladly handed me a map, and after I paid for it, she pointed out the streets I would take to what she claimed to be an absolutely lovely little shop that would be about a ten minute walk from here. She also pointed out some marvelous sights that she said I should see after I visited the coffee shop.

I thanked her, taking the map and leaving the small building before it crowded up. She wished me luck on my vacation, which was nice of her. She looked similar to the hotel receptionist, which led me to believe that they were sisters or somehow related.

The lady was right, this coffee shop was amazing! It was small and absolutely charming, and when I sipped on my coffee, it was the best I have had in a long time. Plus, the pastry that they gave me along with it was delicious as well. I made sure to mark down this shop on my map so I remember to visit there tomorrow. Also, while there, I chatted with some locals, and they gave me some suggestions about places to go. They said that the Volturi castle was a magnificent site, and that I should go to view it sometime. Why does that name sound so familiar... I've heard it before somewhere. But where is the question...

I made sure to mark the spots that the locals suggested, thanking them warmly before paying and exiting the shop. I promised the shop owner, who I talked to for awhile, that I would come tomorrow if possible. He smiled and said that he would like that.

I hadn't realized that I was speaking Italian so well, but after talking with the locals, it became such a breeze. It felt very natural, to speak in this language. I wondered why, since I spoke English as my main language my whole life. Oh, well. One of those great mysteries of the world, I guess.

Not even an hour after I left the coffee shop, I came upon this grand fountain. It was made out of white marble, the cool, clear water shooting out and down the pillars, splashing into the pool below. Looking into it, I saw many coins sitting on the bottom. I chuckled when I realized this was a wishing well.

Soon, not far from my position on the fountain, came a couple, who were not that much older then I was. They were holding hands and laughing, swinging their joined fingers as they waltzed up to the fountain.

The guy reached into his pocket and produced two coins, one for his girlfriend and one for himself. They both kissed once, before making a silent wish and flipping the coins into the fountain. I couldn't help but watch them wistfully as they walked away again. I wished that I had a relationship like that... It would be lovely.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a sudden voice shriek my name.

"Bella!"

I recognized that voice. Why was it here?

Slowly, I turned to face the noise, to notice a girl standing in the shade of a shop on the corner, waving her arms frantically at me. This woman had her whole entire body wrapped up in clothing, the only part of her showing is her face which was not concealed by sunglasses. My body froze as I took her in. One of my best friends had shown up in Italy.

Alice.

**Well I hope that you enjoyed that and that you continue to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! **

**Well I will be blatantly honest in saying that I am surprised at how popular this story has become in just two chapters! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited!**

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter, maybe we will be seeing some action, maybe not, it depends on where I am at the end of the chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

"Alice?" I asked, excited to see her again but wary. Why would she be here, and why would she be out in broad daylight? Is there something wrong?

She beckoned me over quickly, and, though slowly, I gathered my things and walked over to her.

"Alice, what are you-" I started, but she interrupted.

"Bella, you have to leave Volterra! You don't understand how dangerous this city is!" Alice begged, pulling me away from curious ears near the bell tower that was close-by.

"Why? This is a charming city, why on Earth should I leave?" I questioned her, placing my hands on my hips and cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Listen," she drew me very close. "This is the vampire capital of the world, Bella. The vampires who uphold the laws reside in this very city. If they find out about you, and that you are here, you will be killed instantly! You have to leave!"

"What?" I whispered. "You guys never said anything about..."

"Bella! Keep your voice down!" she hissed. "If there is a vampire close enough to hear you, then they will come out and kill us both."

"You guys never said anything about vampires when you left. And why did you leave and never even bothered to say goodbye?" I hissed back at her. "I have feelings, you know!"

"Bella, look, it was Edward's idea, and it was about time that we left anyways. Carlisle can only pretend to be as old as he claims for so long."

"But you never told me! If you would have at least said goodbye, and if Edward hadn't of ditched me in the forest like he did, I would have accepted it! But no, you didn't bother with that." my tone dropped, turning ugly and ice-cold. "You didn't bother with the human."

"Bella!" Alice shook her head, sighing. "We had no choice! Please, I'm very sorry, and we all miss you like crazy! But we have to go! Now!"

She turned me around and started pushing me away from the bell tower.

"All right, let's go then! But, Alice, how did you know I was here?" I asked her. "Coincidence?"

"I saw you." she replied, continuing to push me away from the tower. "But now isn't the time to discuss this..."

"I think that it's the perfect time to discuss this." a voice said, low and sinister. Alice froze up like a statue, her golden eyes wide with fright.

"Alice, what's wrong..." I asked, turning towards her to see why she froze up. When I set my sight on them, I immediately knew what they were.

Vampires. And not the nice ones, either.

One vampire, who looked to be fifteen at the oldest, had blonde hair that was gathered back into a tight bun, her body covered with a black robe. The guy next to her, who looked to be about fifteen or sixteen also, had darker hair, black, and wore the same robe. The one that stood out the most, however, was a man that strangely reminded me of Emmett, with his large build and dark hair. His bright red eyes glittered with excitement. I somehow knew that this was the voice that I just heard, that he was the one that was speaking. He knew...

"Jane. Alec. Felix." Alice said, slowly turning towards them.

"Alice." the female, who must've been Jane, replied. "We were about to come look for you. Your brother just came and requested conference with the Masters. And..." her eyes flashed towards me. "It looks like you have a guest with you."

"Bella, why don't you go and continue touring Volterra while I deal with them?" Alice said, turning towards me. "I'll call you later."

I wondered which brother she spoke of. A feeling in my gut told me that it was one in particular, one that I did not want to see.

"I'm afraid, Seer, that she will have to come with us." the younger male said, stepping forward. Looking between them, I realized that they had to be related. They looked too similar not to be.

"Bella didn't do anything wrong." Alice said slowly. "I don't see why..."

"Edward came and admitted to telling a human our secret. And, I think I know just what human that was." the younger male's eyes glanced at me. "So, come along now. It will be easier with cooperation."

Why that low-life, blood-sucking little...

Alice glanced towards me, her eyes depicting sorrow, but sighed and grabbed my arm.

"Come on Bella. I'm sorry." she apologized. I narrowed my eyes at her, but nodded.

It hadn't quite sunken in yet that this was probably the place I was going to die, even when we were walking through the hallways towards the location where Edward and "the Masters" must have been. I wondered idly how they would kill me. Decapitation? Draining my blood? Or, perhaps, I would be changed. But I think I would prefer death over that. I did not want immortality, not after what I've seen done with it.

We walked for awhile, at human pace, until we reached a set of grand mahogany doors that were at least twice as high as the oldest vampire was. I heard a muffled argument inside those doors, and I couldn't help but guess that Edward was arguing with one of the head vampires. That still blows me away that none of the Cullens bothered to tell me that there were head vampires! You know, and that I would either have to be changed or killed if I knew the secret. I mean, what about the wolves? They obviously know, from the treaty and from Victoria.

Well, Victoria never really disappeared. In fact, she tried to kidnap me once, but the wolves were there, and they took her out easily. She had another with her, and, according to him, they were planning on building a newborn army. He went down easily, and was killed along with her. Since then, we have had no problems besides Laurent, and you all know that story, so there's no point in explaining it.

The vampires pushed open the doors, leading us inside to our doom.

That was the first time that I caught a glimpse of the three vampire Kings.

**Like? Dislike? Anything in particular? Leave your opinion in the shape and form of a REVIEW and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing the last one! **

**Enjoy!**

My eyes fell upon the one in the middle first. He looked like he was in his late-twenties, with long, black hair that he kept tucked behind his ears. He had an air of power around him, like a strange aura, and it deterred him from me slightly. The one on the left looked like he was in his thirties, with dark brown hair and boredom etched on his face. But none of the two shocked me as much as the king on the right.

His hair looked blonde at first, but at a second glance, I realized that it was actually white. He was taller than the other two as well, even when he was slouched on his throne. But, what unsettled me most was his eyes. All three had red eyes, yes, but there was something different about this king's. They seemed to be the deepest, brightest crimson imaginable. Like they were on fire, almost.

The one in the center stood from his throne to greet us.

"Welcome, dear Alice! And, this must be the famous Isabella whom Edward thought so much of." the man's smile was unsettling, though I could not pinpoint why.

"Yes." I answered. "But most people just call me Bella."

"Dear Bella, my name is Aro." he said, with that same creepy smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you at last. The one who can block Edward."

"The feeling's mutual." I replied with a nod, not allowing the vampires to see just how scared I was. Though it was a feeble effort, because surely they could smell the fear rolling off of me.

"Well, Bella, I'm afraid that we will have to get straight down to business. You see, Edward here," he gestured to the corner, where the bronze-haired traitor himself, Edward, sat, watching in dismay. Two other vampires had their hands on his shoulders, holding him down. "Has exposed our kind to you. And, did he ever explain the rules to you?"

I nodded.

"One." I avoided eye contact with all three of them, noting that the blonde angel to the right was staring at me with undisguised curiosity in his eyes. "That humans were not to know of vampires. But, technically, he didn't tell me. I just... saw something, and did some research of my own. I confronted him about it, and he clarified that I was right. So, in all technicality, he never told me anything." I shrugged my shoulders. "And I haven't told anybody. The shifters already knew."

"Shifters?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side. "Please explain."

"Back home, there's a pack of shifters that live there. I've known a lot of them my whole life." I smiled slightly as memories flooded through my mind. "They shift into wolves, which is why I refer to them as the pack. Besides myself, there are few who know that they can shift."

"They shift into wolves?" Aro sounded fascinated. "Why, have you seen them shift before?"

I nodded.

"They are like over-sized wolves. They are as docile as baby kittens, unless they are provoked." I shook my head. "That isn't a pretty sight."

"You've seen them fight?" he asked. "Against who?"

"Well, since Eddie over there killed a vampire who was going to kill me," I held up my wrist to show them my scar, "his mate had a vendetta against me. An eye for an eye, as she said once. When she tried kidnapping me once, they killed her. There was also their third companion, Laurent. He tried to eat me in the forest once. That's how I found out, actually. About them." I rubbed my scar absentmindedly. "Haven't had any activity since."

"My my, you sound like a busy girl." Aro commented, and held out his hand. "May I?"

"NO! BELLA!" Edward screamed from the corner. I turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shut up." I said to him, and not very nicely, either.

Turning back around, I placed my hand in Aro's ice-cold one. He gripped it in both of his, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Then, his eyes widened in excitement and glee.

"Ah, what a surprise!" Aro said joyously, dropping my hand. "Even as a human, she blocks our gifts! I wonder..." he trailed off, his eyes finding the blonde vampire, Jane, who was standing near Edward. "Jane."

"Yes, Master." she seemed to know what he wanted her to do, even without him telling her. "My apologies, but this may hurt a little."

I nodded and braced myself, ignoring Edward's screaming and pleading for mercy.

For long, agonizing seconds, I waited and waited. But nothing came.

I peeked open an eye and glanced at Aro.

"Was something supposed to happen?" I questioned him. His grin widened to a full-on smile.

"Ah, she even blocks Jane! My my, what a glorious immortal you will make out to be!"

"I will...?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not sure why I was dragged in here, so I don't understand why I have to be turned. Can't I just go home?"

Aro shook his head.

"Dear Bella, you know our secret. The law dictates that we must either change you or kill you." Aro tilted his head to the side. "You would make a wonderful addition to the guard. But it is your decision."

I shook my head in disbelief, turning towards the two golden-eyed vampires that had now officially ruined my life.

"Thanks a lot, you two. If you hadn't butted in _again, _then I wouldn't be in this mess, would I?" I said, my tone dark and low.

"Bella, I..." Edward started, but I cut him off.

"No. Don't even say anything Edward. At one point, I wanted to be with you forever, but after you left me in the forest, I realized that I no longer wanted that, and I will say that I am damn grateful for you leaving me. I have grown into a stronger person, and I would have had a great life ahead of me! But, now, I either have to become immortal and live with the thought that you are the one who caused it, or I cease to exist." I sighed. "I don't want to live forever. I want a long, human life, where I can have kids, live wherever I want without worrying about being discovered, but now..." I sighed, my breath shaky with tears. "I can have none of that. I'm sorry, Aro, but I choose death."

"Are you sure? Like I said, you would make a wonderful immortal and member of the Volturi." Aro said, his tone disappointed. I nodded.

"I'm sure. I'm not sure I was ever meant for that life, anyways." I lowered my head, staring at the floor. Tears welled up in my eyes. "But, please at least make up an excuse for my death for my friends and family back at home. I want them to have closure on this. It would be cruel for them to think that I could still be out there when I'm not."

Aro nodded as tears started streaming down my cheeks. I didn't want to die, I really didn't, but I did not want to become immortal, and death was the better option then immortality.

"We will, child. I am terribly sorry for having to take away your options." he lowered his head, too. "Felix."

The brawny vampire from earlier stepped forward, past a shell-shocked Alice and Edward, who was struggling to break out of the other vampires' grasp.

"Spare her! Spare her! I'll change her! Please don't kill her!" he begged, but his pleas were ignored.

Felix gently pushed me onto my knees and tilted my head up, murmuring quiet apologies. I took my last look of the world. My eyes ran over the three kings, from Aro, to the one on the left, then to the one on the right.

Our eyes met.

That was when all Hell broke loose.

**Well how do you like them cliffhangers? Hehe. I wasn't sure how to go about the first impression Caius had of her, but next chapter will probably be in his POV and explain why he didn't say anything about her being a liability and such. And, perhaps, what happened after their eyes met... :).**

**Thanks for the reviews and the follows, they are much appreciated! Please REVIEW again! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the reviews/follows/favorites! Thanks for your patience with me to update! I hope you enjoy!  
**

_Caius's POV_

The mind-reader was busy rambling on and on about something that I really didn't pay any attention to, something about a human and the secret. Sure, Aro wants him and his family on the guard, but they broke the rules, and they, plus the human, would die as a result. Just a normal, dull day at the Volturi. I was even growing bored with my wife, Athenodora. I suppose, after being married to someone who wasn't your true mate for a few centuries, it's bound to happen. I just married her to shut Aro up. Marcus could care less; Didyme had been dead for a century, and he has been a mere shadow of the man he used to be since then.

I had since tuned out the conversation between Aro and the mind-reader, sitting slumped on my throne with my head in my hand. If I could, I would've fallen asleep. Aro just can't seem to let go of the talent in that coven. Personally, I think all of them should just die. The only one of use would be the seer, and she is plain annoying.

I glanced over at Marcus, who wore an expression that mimicked mine, not at all interested at the matter at hand. Except he is like this more frequently then not, and that was expected. Not out of me. More often than not, I'm the one screaming for their deaths', not the one who just wants to leave.

One sentence managed to snap me out of my boredom and put me at attention once again.

"Alice and Bella are coming."

The seer _and _the human? My my, what a lucky day for us. We won't have to hunt them down. I idly wondered why the human, if she lived in America, would be in Italy? Did she chase after the boy after all? From what I had picked up before I had drifted into boredom was that he had left her so she could live a normal human life. Why would she want to come back to him?

They were just down the hall. I could hear their quiet footsteps, and smell the human's scent... It was by far the best scent I have ever encountered in my life. Freesias, strawberries... a little bit of rose, maybe. I could even detect the soft flutter of her heartbeat, surprisingly calm even though she was walking to her possible demise. From what the boy had said, and from what Aro had heard, the human had blocked him from her mind somehow. If the human proved useful, Aro would try his best to convince her to join the guard. So, there was a possibility that she would be immortal and live after all. The likability of that is slim, though. Besides, it is up to her if she wishes to live or die. If she can block Edward, and if she proves to block Aro and perhaps Jane, then Chelsea would not be able to form a fake bond to the Volturi either.

The doors suddenly were opened, causing the beautiful fragrance to waft into our faces, announcing their arrival. The seer was dressed in silly garb to protect herself from the sun, but the human...

She was stunning. Mahogany hair that fell past her shoulders, swishing with every movement of her slim body, chocolate bar eyes framed with dark lashes. She held her head high, and though she reeked of fear, she did not show it. I could not help but admire her for it.

I watched her take in each of us in turn, her eyes lingering on me the longest. As hard as I tried, she would not make eye contact with me. Though disappointed, I continued to watch her, not bothering to disguise my curiosity in her.

Aro made his usual over-the-top greeting.

"Welcome, dear Alice! And, this must be the famous Isabella whom Edward thought so much of."

I felt my chest tighten, a growl threatening to slip past my lips, but I held it back. Her name is Isabella? It suited her soft features perfectly.

I then heard her speak for the very first time.

"Yes." she answered. "But most people just call me Bella."

That is a silly nickname for her, she should use her full name, it's far more suited to her then 'Bella'. I saw the boy's eyes dart pleadingly from Aro to her, struggling to break out of Demetri and Santiago's grip. A feeble attempt, really. But, I couldn't help but feel my chest tighten and feel a growl almost slip past my lips. Almost.

Why am I so caught up in this human? There have been many, some far more beautiful than she, so why should this one affect me so much?

As Aro and her continued their conversation, I was caught up in my inner turmoil with myself, yet during all of this, I never took my eyes off of her. The way that her pink lips, full and soft, moved as she spoke.

What finally shook me out of my stunned reverie was when I heard her chose death over immortality. No... she can't...

I stared at her in disbelief as she spoke her final words to the seer and the mind-reader, then requested Aro make up an excuse for her death to her family and friends back home. Tears were running down her ivory cheeks, and I couldn't help but want to jump forward and wipe them away. What am I saying? She's a human, she's below me, and if she wants to die then let her die! Why am I worrying so much about this?

Felix walked forward and urged Isabella on her knees, and I heard quiet apologies being made. It seems like I'm not the only one who had become slightly affectionate of this human. Wait, is that what I call it? I feel nothing for her! She's simply a human, food, vermin that only exists to nourish the greater race!

Her eyes roamed over my brothers, her final view of the world. Her eyes fell upon me. Our eyes met, warm milk chocolate and burning crimson.

Then something came over me and I completely lost it.

_Bella's POV_

I laid, sprawled on the floor, unsure of what just happened. One moment, Felix was about to either drain me or break my neck (both more than likely) and now...

Now, Felix was laying on the ground, having crashed into a pillar. Rather, having been thrown. The third king, the blonde one, stood above him, a foot to his throat, snarls escaping from his mouth.

I looked up at the other two kings, watching their reactions. Aro looked surprised but pleased, and the second king...

Well, he wore the same expression he wore earlier when I first came in. Eternal boredom.

Aro and the second king exchanged glances, and Aro reaches over to brush his fingers against his wrist.

He beamed at Caius, who had turned to look at him. Caius growled.

"Aro, what is the meaning of this?" he questioned, coming towards me. The way his footsteps thundered over made me flinch, but he simply walked straight past me to go towards the other kings. His hands were crossed over his chest, and his eyes were blazing angrily.

"Now, Caius, you need to calm down. You're scaring Isabella." Aro soothed. Caius turned around and glanced at me, but took a deep breath and regained his cool.

"All right, I'm calm. Now, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"You two have a very strong bond." the second king spoke up before Aro could. "A mating bond."

A mating bond?

**I know, I know, that's a crappy place to end. Sorry! I hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, it is I!**

**Thank you all so much for the kind reviews you sent, and for the follows and favorites too. **

**But, there is an issue that I want to address on here. **

**Listen. I am a highschooler. I am busy. I have my own life. I can't spend all of my time sitting on the computer writing new chapters for this story when I have about another twenty stories that I have to work on (some are poorly neglected, believe me), I have homework, sports. I don't even have the weekends to me sometimes. So when you people come in and ask if the story is going to be continued, it will be! It is not discontinued until I say it is! Just because it's been a few weeks doesn't mean that I am not going to continue it! Also, when you just put UPDATE five times on a review and nothing else, just don't even bother. I want something, anything, besides just update. I'm sorry if I sound like a complete bee-otch, but it is the truth and you should hear it. I like to hear if my story is any good, not that I just need to update. **

**All right, rant over. Here is the long-awaited update, so enjoy!**

_Bella's POV_

"A mating bond?" I questioned skeptically, my eyes flickering from Caius to Aro.

Aro smiled widely again as Edward roared and wretched forward. The guards holding him back simply took him out of the room, along with Alice, who watched me with concern.

"Yes, my dear, a mating bond!" he said merrily. "While it was true that you had a very strong bond with Mr. Cullen over there at one point in time, it was never a mating bond. Besides, mates cannot bear to abandon each other."

I noticed the way that Aro's eyes cut sharply to Edward before returning to Caius and I. I could feel Caius's eyes burning holes into the back of my head. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

So, in spite of all of the recent developments, I had to be the idiot and open my mouth again.

"Am I still going to die?" I questioned, and somehow, some way, I made myself sound completely stupid.

Aro raised an eyebrow while I heard a feral growl escape Caius. I jumped away in fright, causing the sound to immediately be cut off.

"Why, of course not! Why on Earth would we kill you?" Aro asked me in amusement.

"Well you were going to about a minute ago so..." I trailed off, figuring the best thing to do was to stop talking.

"Bella." Aro suddenly became very serious. "We cannot kill you. Do you not realize who you are? You are Caius's mate," he gestured towards the king, who's eyes I couldn't meet. "You are fated to be here. You cannot just die."

"But I don't want him to be with me, nor I him, just because Fate forced our hands." I said. "I mean, isn't he married? I don't want to wreck a marriage."

My eyes were downcast. I stared at my hands in my lap, twiddling with my thumbs.

I jumped when I felt a cool hand touch my chin, and I felt my head being lifted up to meet the crimson eyes of the third king.

"Isabella," I had to hold back the shivers at the sound of my name, "You needn't worry about that. I grew weary of my wife centuries ago, it is of no loss to me."

"But, I don't want to force you into anything, and I'd hope that you'd feel the same way to me." I said shyly, my cheeks flushing when his thumbs stroked my cheeks.

"I'm not going to force you into anything, _cara mia. _I've given up all hope of finding my mate a thousand years ago. You are what I've been searching for for millenniums."

I was speechless. How was I supposed to reply to that. My mind went over everything, all that I had to lose. Selfish, but I couldn't help but think of it. My family, my friends. What about school? Was I just supposed to drop everything and leave?

"What about my family and friends? I'm still in college, I have a few years left of it." I gently jerked my head out of his grasp. "My father sent me here on a vacation as a birthday present. I was going to spend two weeks touring Italy. I can't just drop everything and leave."

Awareness flickered in their eyes, making me believe that they were wondering why I was even in Italy in the first place.

"Don't you want to be with your mate?" Caius asked, his voice raw and dry. He moved away, and all I could think of was to reassure him. He was almost to the doors when I finally found my voice coherent enough to speak.

"Yes, yes I do! But let me..." I tried to say, but he cut me off.

"Don't. I get it. Leave." His voice was blank.

"But, Caius..."

"Go."

He disappeared. I was left staring at his retreating back as he exited the throne room and left to go who-knows-where.

"I just wanted closure." I said quietly, slumping backwards and staring at my hands again, tears stinging my eyes. I could feel a slight tearing at my heart. "Why didn't he let me finish?"

Aro and the second king exchanged glances, before they strode over to me.

"Isabella, just give Caius some time to stew. He did not mean what he said, he just misunderstood your words." Aro assured me as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now come on, we will show you to some guest rooms for now."

"Guest rooms?" I questioned as I was being led out of the room. "But I'm staying at a hotel!"

"Why would we allow the mate of a King to stay at a flimsy hotel? Now, these rooms will be much nicer." Aro insisted.

"But, my stuff! And my dad's paying for this, I have to check out if I'm not going to stay any longer!" I exclaimed. Aro didn't even falter.

"We will take care of that, don't you worry. Now, go. We will be in to speak with you in a moment." Aro said, his eyes flickering to the second king. He didn't look as bored as before, but he still looked strangely aloof. I could see deep in his eyes a haunting, but why was beyond me.

I was led out of the room and before I knew it, placed in some guest rooms by myself. I watched as the vampire guards sped out of there at their normal speed, leaving me alone to wallow. Great. I finally found someone that was supposed to be perfect for me and I somehow screwed it up. Way to go, Bella.

**I know that you will all probably hate me, but this is still a Caius/Bella story, so don't be panicked. Since Caius is... well, Caius, and Bella is Bella, there are bound to be some misunderstandings in there. He just took what she said wrong, if you were wondering. Perfectly understandable, and it can be fixable. **

**I'm sorry about the rant at the beginning of the chapter. I hope that you are all still with me, and please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's going to be short and probably rushed, but you know what, it's better than nothing. Thanks for all of the reviews, and especially to a few people who left some very lovely suggestions and one in particular that is helping me along with the story line!**

**Okay, I got a few reviews that said that they thought I was being rude with what I said, and do you know what I think?**

**I. Don't. Care.**

**It is ****_my _****opinion, I am entitled to it. If you want to come on here and complain about it, please spare us both the time and don't. I get excited when I get a review email, and when I read it and it's about someone complaining about what I said, it just ticks me off. I told you my thoughts. They are ****_mine. _****All I asked for was a better review than a simple Update. **

**Okay, well I better get back to the story before I go into full rant mode, so thanks for the reviews again, and I hope you enjoy! **

_Bella's POV_

Aro had brought me to a set of guest rooms, which, for guest rooms, were far beyond what I had expected. Clearly, luxury is something that the Volturi could afford no matter what. It boggled my mind, the silk, the elegant furniture. But that was not on my mind.

What was on my mind was the fact that I think I screwed it up with my only chance at love. Currently, I was talking to Aro about the situation.

"Aro, how can I fix this? How can I make this right?" I asked him.

_Caius's POV_

I was trying to take a calming walk around the castle, stewing over what Isabella had said. She had immediately asked about her family and her life before even letting it sink in that we were mates! She hadn't even given it a second thought before she immediately started to counter on why it was wrong! I felt betrayed and hurt, and from the tugging in my heart, I knew that she was hurt too. But I couldn't bring myself to go find her and apologize. At least, consciously I didn't.

Unconsciously, my feet had taken me towards her scent, following it without realizing it, before I stood before a door, listening to her voice and another. My brother, Aro's.

"How can I make this right?" she asked him. She sounded strangely close to tears. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I just..." she sighed. "I want closure before I just go jumping into his arms! I didn't mean that I didn't want to be with him!"

I stood, frozen with shock, as my brother spoke. I knew that he smelled me out here, but I didn't care.

"Bella, Caius is the... fiercest out of us all. He overreacts and sometimes does things without thinking them through and listening," I knew that he was saying all of this for my benefit, "But he really just was hurt. He misunderstood your words, it wasn't anything you did."

"But why did he run away then?" Isabella asked, and I could smell the salt in her tears. A painful clench in my heart shocked me, making me want to jump into the room and hold her in my arms, telling her it would all be okay. But my feet never moved, instead, I continued to listen.

"He ran because he was hurt. Caius only shows anger to the Guard, because he believes that they all should be terrified of him. He ran because he wished to show them nothing else." Aro explained solemnly.

"How am I going to apologize? How will he stand to be in the same room as me after this? He probably thinks I'm just some vain, selfish human who's not good enough for him." I heard the darker tone her voice took. "That wouldn't be the first time I was told that."

"Bella, Edward was wrong about you, and you know that." Aro assured. "You are not vain, and you are most certainly not selfish. You were thinking for your family as well as yourself, we cannot blame you for that. I can tell already, you will be just a _dazzling _immortal. Never say you are not good enough."

I could feel my brother's footsteps as they traveled towards the door.

"And do not worry about him, dear Isabella. I have a... feeling that he will come to you soon enough. Now, I have some business that I need to attend to at the current moment, so I must bid you farewell. Jane and Alec will be here in a few minutes to help you look around and learn your way."

"Thanks for the talk, Aro." Isabella said, and I couldn't help but think that she did not mean a word of what she said. She didn't seem to feel better, and that just made my heart twist. Did I make her feel that bad?

Suddenly, the door swung open, and I pounced out of view just as Aro walked out. His eyes sought me out and he smiled.

"See, Brother? She meant no harm. Now I suggest waiting a bit before apologizing, so she does not sense that you were eavesdropping." he teased quietly, too quiet for Isabella's ears to hear.

I nodded, staring at the door again. I wished to go to her now, but Aro was right. I had to wait.

He left me then, standing at the door. Listening to my mate cry in the bedroom of her new-found prison.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! **

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited! It means the world to me! Though some of you obviously didn't listen, the reviews are appreciated anyways. We are already over 100, I think, and I haven't even done ten chapters! That's awesome! **

**I hope you all review again, and please enjoy!**

_Caius's POV_

I couldn't be sure on how long I stood there, listening to _il mio angelo _cry her pretty little eyes out. I knew that there were numerous vampires halted, listening in on my mate's cries. But I couldn't find it to go and make them suffer for listening in on a frail girl's cries. I was too shocked to even move.

It became so awful to listen to that I just couldn't bear it any longer. I had to see her, had to apologize for misunderstanding and for hurting her so. It hurt me to my blackened soul to hear her cries of agony, out in the open where everyone could her. Someone such as her should never cry, unless it was in pleasure...

Reaching out, I twisted on the doorknob and glanced inside the room. Isabella hasn't noticed me enter yet, her dark mahogany hair curtaining her face from the world. Her hands were held up to her face, covering up her tears, but I could still hear the choked sobs coming from her.

As much as I despised humans, as much as I mocked them when they spilled salt-water from their eyes, it pained me beyond ends to see her like this. Even if she was a weak human. I mean weak in the literal sense, not in the sense that she was mentally weak. She's been hurt before, by a boy taking her heart and crushing it to the ground, stomping it into the dust before retreating with his family. The _boy_, the mind-reader, should be ashamed of himself. He knew that she was not his mate, he knew deep down, but he still lead her on and made her believe that they were in love, that she would become a vampire and that they would live together for eternity. She would become a vampire, yes, but not with him. She would be my mate, a Queen, and I would be sure to make her happy every single day. Her being human was just a minor roadblock, as I am a vampire with just above-average control. Even if she is my mate, what if I would hurt her? With any other human female I was intimate with, I didn't care that I hurt and killed them. I drained them anyways. But Isabella...

She was my mate. I would never dare hurt her intentionally. I would be sure of that.

"Isabella?" I asked quietly, causing her to immediately freeze. Her hands slowly lowered from her face, and she stared up at me with swollen chocolate brown eyes, her tears creating shining streaks down her face. It was puffy and red, but that did not even make me hesitate as I advanced on her.

"Caius?" she croaked, standing on her feet just as I stood in front of her. "Look, I'm so-"

I held a white finger up to her soft pink lips to silence her. They were smooth and warm underneath my icy skin.

"I am in the wrong, not you, Isabella. Do not apologize for your words." I insisted, lowering my finger hesitantly. "I misinterpreted your words and wounded you. For that I apologize."

She stared at me in disbelief, as if I did not mean a word of what I was saying and I was about to lash out at her. Almost as if she was a dog waiting to be beaten.

Sighing, I pulled her into my arms and pressed her against me, reveling in the feeling of warmth and the pull that was finally being satisfied. This human is different from the rest. This is my little human that I will cherish and, when the time comes, I will change her and wait with her until she wakes up in her new immortal life.

"Isabella, I promise that I'm not angry with you nor will I hurt you." I said, leaning down and smelling her hair. Her scent was so sweet, but it did not tempt me.

"I'm sorry." her bottom lip trembled. "It's just... Ugh! I hate crying like this!"

I reached and wiped away her tears with the sleeve of my shirt. Gently, as if to not break her.

"It pains me to see you this upset, Isabella." I pushed a piece of dark hair out of her chocolate eyes and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry for causing you this pain."

"I thought you hated humans, Caius." she asked suddenly. "What makes me different?"

"Well..." I said, picking her up, causing her to squeal. I placed her back down on the bed, kneeling so we could be of equal height. "You have the most beautiful brown eyes that I have seen, your hair is just like spun silk," I stroked the hair that was falling into her face, tucking it behind her ear, "You have a good soul, even though you've been through things that no mortal should. And..."

I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You are mine."

"Yours?" she questioned, though I could hear the teasing nature behind it. "Why, I belong to nobody, Mr. Caius Volturi."

I smirked at her and moved too fast for her eyes to catch. I pushed her back on the bed and pinned her arms down.

"Do I have to prove it to you, _piccola umana_?" I questioned her, nuzzling her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

"It would be nice to have some proof." she said, her voice only half-joking this time. I leaned up and looked her in the eyes. I knew that she was thinking back on the Cullen boy, how he promised he was her mate and then ditched her when he knew she was most fragile. An awful thing of him to do, and to the mate of a King! He will be punished, I will be damn sure of it.

"Isabella, I promise you with my undead heart that you are my mate." I said. "And as soon as I get my divorce finalized..."

"Divorce?" she questioned, sitting up and sliding out from under me. "You're married?"

She immediately backed away from me, a scared look in her eyes.

"I've been meaning to divorce my wife for centuries, Isabella. It was by no cause of you that I am divorcing her now. It was going to happen eventually; you simply prompted my hand much quicker."

"I don't want to be the cause of breaking up a marriage." she said quietly, staring at her shoes, shame filling her being.

"Isabella..." I sighed, rubbing my face with my hands. "I promise you, you are not the reason for the ending of my marriage. Athenodora and I's relationship has been broken for centuries. I slept around with other women just as she did other men. We only remained married for appearances sake. Now that I finally found my true mate," I pulled her into my arms before she could dart away. "I can be happy. Athenodora will not be pleased of course, since she's a Queen and us divorcing means that she would no longer be able to be all high and mighty like she acts. She will give you no trouble though, I'll make sure of that."

She studied my crimson eyes for a moment, as if she was checking for my truthfulness, before sighing and nodding.

"Okay, Caius." she said, leaning her head on my chest. "I believe you. But, what will happen with me? Am I going to be changed right away?"

"That isn't something I can answer right now." I replied. "Soon, most definitely, but not right away. I'm sure you would like some more time as a human, and time to say goodbye to your family and friends."

She stared up at me in disbelief.

"I won't be able to see them again? Ever?" she asked, her lips turning downwards in a frown. "But, after I change, can't I..."

I cut her off with a shake of my head.

"Your thirst will not be under control for quite some time, and by then, you will be far too preserved for them to believe any story we say. I'm sorry." I kissed her forehead. "We won't let them live without closure. When it comes down to it, we will fake your death so they will have peace."

"Will I be able to see them? At all?" she asked, tears gathering in her eyes. I stroked her hair and thought for a moment.

"After your... vacation here is over, you can go back to your family. Tell them that you wish to transfer over to a college in Italy that you found. Say you have received a scholarship or something of the sorts. I can accompany you and help verify that if you wish. Stay over for a week or so, then we can come back over here."

"Is that all I'm allowed?" she asked. "A week?"

"More, if you wish." I answered.

She thought for a few moments, before saying, "What about my Quileute friends? They know of vampires..."

I snarled in anger, causing her to jump away in fright. How dare the Cullens' tell!

"How do they know?" I questioned in a dark voice. Now I have to go over there, to exterminate the problem...

Isabella saw my anger, and quickly came to the rescue.

"No, they are shapeshifters! They shift into wolves! They aren't human!" she explained, a frightened look on her face. "Don't hurt them, they're my friends and they've saved my life more than once!"

I grew quiet.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her. Shapeshifters aren't unheard of, so them being shapeshifters made sense. But save her life...

"See this?" she raised a hand to show the slight silver scar on her wrist, evidence of a vampire bite. "I was attacked by a vampire. The Cullens' killed him, but his mate was angry and came after me for revenge. The Cullens' left and she was still on my trail."

I growled lowly in anger, causing her to place a hand on my chest to soothe me.

"They had a third one in their group, Laurent. That's how I found out about shapeshifters, really. He attacked me in a forest and they stopped him before he bit me. Then, when Victoria tried to kidnap me with a small newborn army, they stopped her."

I stared down at her, blinking a few times in a very human gesture.

"I'm sorry for all that has happened, and for my anger moments ago." I reached out and touched her cheek. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you during that time."

"It's all right." she smiled slightly. "You are here now."

We stood, smiling at each other, until I heard her stomach growl. A furious blush erupted on her cheeks, fascinating me. It made her look absolutely delectable.

"Do not be embarrassed, _piccola umana_." I said, stroking her red cheeks. "Come, let's go get you something to eat."

I took her gently by the hand and led her out of the room. I knew that it would be difficult, getting Athenodora to agree to the divorce, but I was sure I could do it.

Stealing a glance at Isabella, I knew I had to do it. Isabella would be the best thing that would happen to me. I could tell.

_Little human, _I thought. _What have you done to me? _

**Piccola umana is little human in Italian. And il mio angelo is my angel. **

**I hope you like this chapter! Please let me know what you think and REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews and all of the follows and favorites! It means the world to me!**

**I decided that this story needed a bit of Caius/Bella mingling and so I have given it to you. Kinda fluff, kinda emotional... **

**This will be a filler chapter and nothing more. I wanted to update, but I just couldn't resist having some Caius/Bella cuteness! Awww!**

**And now is where I ask the most serious question of the story. **

**Should I put in some lemons? **

**Believe me, I'm not sure. I'm young, not twelve-year-old Twilight obsessed young, but young enough, and this kind of material makes me blush. **

**So I will leave it up to you. I may make it rated M if need be, but I want your opinions first. My readers matter to me, believe it or not, and this is something I'm going to need help deciding. **

**While you think it over, here's the weird chapter I promised you! Enjoy!**

_Caius's POV _

I sat there patiently and tolerated the smell of the reeking substance that was required for her survival. During that, we started talking, asking each other the simpler questions that most people would know about each other after awhile. I learned her favorite color was brown and she learned mine was red, deep, dark, rich red, the color of blood. Suiting, no? Isabella immediately got the reference and started teasing me about it.

I also learned a lot of different things about her, various things that intrigued me. I learned her favorite book was Wuthering Heights, she enjoyed art, and that her favorite hobby was simply sitting out in the sun, enjoying the warmth and reading or drawing.

She also learned about me. I too enjoyed art, my study being decorated with many paintings I had created over the millenniums. I didn't choose what I painted, it just sort of came out of my fingers and onto the canvas. Looking at my dark-haired angel, I had a feeling that I would be painting her next. I enjoyed walking in the gardens, and when her eyes brightened considerably at the word, I promised to take her out there for a walk as soon as possible.

"What do you do? Out of the three brothers?" she asked me curiously as we walked out of the kitchen. I did promise her a walk through the gardens, after all.

"Me? I deal with the warfare and make sure punishment is carried out accordingly." I answered. "Aro deals with the social calls and he gathers information. Marcus reads the bonds and sees how the vampire stands with others and with ourselves."

"Is that why he said we were mates in the throne room?" she asked as we turned down a different hallway. "He read our bond?"

"Well, your bonds to the others, I cannot say. For one, they are bonds that you need to figure out on your own and do with as you see fit. And two," I stopped for a moment, thinking of the right words. "Marcus believes in keeping the bonds to himself. Only Aro sees them, and only when he has to read him. Aro keeps it just as much a secret as Marcus does."

"Oh, I see." Isabella said in understanding. "If Marcus believes that, then why did he tell us we were mates?"

I smiled at this.

"Well, we were both rather... irrational at that moment. I don't think we would've realized it otherwise." I quickly backtracked at the look of confusion on her face. "Well, yes, we would have, but not right away. Sometimes, mates are so overcome by present emotions that they can't feel the full force of the bond. Or, as is our circumstances, one is human."

"Has that happened often?" she asked as we walked out into the garden. We were still under the cover of the castle, the shadows keeping my skin smooth and white. "There being a vampire with a human mate?"

"Well, Aro found Sulpicia when she was human about 2,000 years ago, and Marcus found both Aro and Didyme when they were human, so yes, it has happened to all three of us, I suppose." I stated. "I couldn't say anything about other vampires."

"What happened to Didyme?"

Such a curious little mate I have here. She will become a stunning queen, I am sure of it.

"That, my mate, is not my story to tell. Perhaps, in time, you will come to learn of it."

We stopped right where shadow met sunlight, that fine line where I would step out into the sun and she would see my skin for the first time. It didn't make me nervous, but I couldn't help but wish that when she'd see my skin sparkle, she would see it through immortal eyes. And I would also be able to watch her skin glisten and glimmer with the rays of the sun.

Isabella must have felt my hesitation, because she squeezed my hand and took a step back.

"If you want to wait to show me then that's fine." she said, her eyes understanding. "We can go find something else to do."

"Thank you, Isabella." I replied. "And, since you will be staying here, I might as well show you your new home."

"That would be lovely, Caius." she said softly, though I saw the flash of pain in her eyes. She missed her home with her human father, and I felt her hurt greatly. She understood that she would stay, and she accepted that with magnificent courage, but I knew that she yearned for more time with her mortal family. I would be willing to give it to her as well; I wanted us to be closer in physical age when she was turned. As she was eighteen... Well, nineteen now, and I twenty-five when turned, I wanted to give her a few years. If she wanted to be changed earlier, that would be fine as well, but for now, that is what I felt it best to do.

Speaking of her birthday...

"Today is your birthday, is it not, _piccola umana?_" I questioned. A blush colored my human's cheeks, causing a smirk to raise on my lips.

"Yes, I turn nineteen today." she said quietly, her gaze turned downwards as her cheeks warmed even more. I couldn't help but be tempted to tear off her clothes and see how deep that blush runs...

I shook my head. If I kept up with such thoughts, who knows what could happen...

"And what do you wish for on your birthday?" I asked her, stopping so we could face each other fully. "Anything you ask for is yours."

"I... I don't know." she sunk her teeth in her bottom lip. "I never really liked getting presents. The trip to Italy was a present from my dad."

"Your father gave you a trip for your birthday?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She sighed and started explaining.

"We've never had the most money, though we've never been in any financial trouble. I rarely get much else besides books or clothes. I've always wanted to visit Italy. My grandmother came from here and she taught me Italian. I always dreamed of coming here and seeing for myself how beautiful the country was. She was right, it is very much."

My Isabella already speaks Italian? Hmm, how interesting...

"It was like a dream. I was already in love with the landscape. I was actually at the fountain, reading, when Alice saw me." a sad smile graced her lips. "To think, what would've happened if she hadn't seen me..."

"She sought you out because Edward came to us to confess his crimes. You would have been brought before us at one point anyways." I touched my hand to her warm cheek, feeling it give heat to my icy fingers. "We were destined to be together, and Fate has a funny way of working."

"Hmm." her smile turned to one of happiness. "But I was serious about the presents, I don't like getting them."

"You should not have told me that, Isabella." a sly smile made it's way to my face. "Now, I will be sure to spoil you at every opportunity with gifts."

"Caius..." she warned, giving me a glare of mock-anger. "Don't you dare!"

"What's stopping me? You? My, my, little mate, you have a long ways to go before you could ever challenge me." I smiled, my sharp teeth gleaming. "There is only one dangerous weapon that you could use against me, but that's only for when we are locked away in my bedroom."

"Wait, what..." she looked confused for a moment, before she finally understood what I said and her cheeks caught ablaze once more. "Caius!"

"I simply speak the truth, little one. Now, come on. I told you I would give you a tour." I held out an elbow to her, which she gladly took.

"I believe you did." she smiled at me.

We took off, laughing, and I gave no thought to the vampire who was watching from behind the pillar with narrowed red eyes.

**Who is the vampire I speak of? All shall be revealed in time, my pets. Now, away! Go click the review button and leave me presents of your opinions! **

**Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so pissed. I am so FRICKING pissed. **

**I had this whole entire chapter written, and I go to preview the last chapter to make sure it made sense, and it somehow loaded on this page, where the chapter was! ARGHH!  
Well, looks like I'm going to have to re-write it. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for being such smart little readers. Hope you enjoy!**

_Overall POV_

Isabella and Caius continued to roam the halls of the castle, stopping every now and then as she found something she thought interesting. They especially spent time in his wing, where his paintings were hung.

"Caius, these are..." she trailed off. "These are amazing! How did you get so good at painting?"

"I've been alive for a very long time, love, and this is the only other thing I have done besides plan war and destruction." he stated, winding his arms around her from behind, enjoying her warmth. He knew that she was surprised by the way that she had stiffened, then immediately relaxed in his arms.

A blush covered her cheeks, making her heart-shaped face an innocent shade of red.

"Well, you are very talented." she said, looking up at one in particular. "Where was this one at?"

"That one?" he questioned, pointing to the one where the three kings stood around a table with a map. It was about a thousand years old, with the window behind them showing a very different world.

She nodded her affirmation.

"Well, that one was painted here, actually. It's just very, very old." he smiled at her shock, kissing her head. "It looks very different, no?"

"It's strange, really." she said, pulling away from him. He frowned slightly.

"What's strange?" he asked, reaching to pull her back to him. She allowed it.

"That you are so old. I mean, I thought Edward was old, but compared to you, he was young, right?" she asked.

Caius nodded, but smirked. "But you should be very grateful for this, love. Men of this age know nothing of loving a woman."

A blush covered her cheeks, causing him to laugh and kiss the red skin.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. One day, you shall learn." he stated, but leaving room for more. Learn what?

Isabella's eyes wandered around the paintings until she found one, with a woman with blonde hair not unlike Rosalie's, wearing a long white dress with a rather immodest neckline.

"Who's that?" she asked, pointing at the painting, though she had a guess.

"Ah. That's my wife, Athenodora." he sighed softly. "She made me paint her back when we were first wed."

"She's very beautiful." Isabella stated.

"On the surface, yes. But, she lacks the inner beauty that you possess, which is much more valuable to me. Plus, you are more beautiful then she will ever be." he stated, pulling her closer. "Do not worry about her, I will handle her."

"She's going to be heartbroken." she said. "I hate making people feel that way."

Caius shook his head.

"Dear, you have nothing to worry about. She has not loved me, not even when we were first married. She loved the power, loved the pretty jewels and dresses. She never loved me."

"Really?"

Isabella was surprised. How in the world could a marriage last that long if there were no love?

"Yes. I never loved her either, we just looked good together. I had lost all hope that I would ever find a mate, and you, sweet Isabella, have proven me wrong."

He turned towards her.

"While I do not love you yet, since we have just met, I care very deeply for you and promise to protect you as long as we both live. And, I have a question." he tipped her head up by her chin.

"What is it?" she asked, her legs turning to jello the way his fingers caressed her skin.

"Will you allow me the honor of changing you?" he asked, leaning in and placing a kiss at the base of her neck. "When you are ready, of course."

"Caius..." she whispered. "Of course. I wanted you to change me, ever since I first met you and started to get to know you as my mate, not the king."

He smirked and placed another kiss at her throat.

"Simply tell me when you are ready, and I will place the kiss of immortality on you." he murmured, kissing her again. A deep blush covered her cheeks, and she had to bite her lips to keep the moan of pleasure from escaping her lips as his mouth continued it's journey on her neck.

"Master Caius!" they heard his name called. A deep growl escaped his lips, vibrating Isabella to her very bones. She jumped away from him, but he did not allow her to go far, hooking her to him. A quiet apology was murmured in her hair before he glared up at the guard, Felix, she believed him to be, came up.

"Master, I apologize for interrupting you, but the other Masters request your presence in Master Aro's office." Felix said, bowing. "And they ask for Lady Isabella as well."

"We will be there momentarily. You are dismissed." Caius barked. Felix bowed again, and took off in a blur.

Caius sighed deeply and nuzzled Isabella's hair.

"Looks like this tour will have to end early, Isabella." he muttered. "Come on, I shall carry you."

Without waiting for her answer, he scooped her up into his arms and, with her head buried in his chest, ran off towards Aro's office.

**I literally had a whole different chapter before it erased. I wasn't going to even have these two in the chapter at all! It would have been two other completely different people, and not Marcus or Aro either. That may be for next chapter. **

**But, I liked this one better. I hope you have a better understanding of the relationships of Caius and Athenodora and Caius and Bella. **

**Please REVIEW!**


End file.
